Primordial of The Sky
by The Lightninghawks
Summary: Don't worry Percy is still in the book! Don't impatient! Here basic plot: Ouranos escapes tartarus when Gaea was in power. After Gaea falls back to sleep. He realizes that the Kronos (the one who cut him up) is cast in tartarus he gathers the the remaining giants who were broght back by Gaea and were not used (Geryon,Polyphemus,Antaeus,Typhon) and the monsters that were not used
1. Crystal

_**A/N Hey guys this is my first FanFic, and I'm only ten years old Ok? So my spelling and Grammar might not be great, So plz don't be mean! Reviews r appreciated! Future chapters will be longer, sry for the short chapter!**_

 _ **P.s Yes I'm Canadian**_

 **P.s I also do editing if you need me PM me. If you like TF2, read Man Co.'s Last Stand written by Ironator44 edited by The LighttningHawks (A.k.a me)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Crystal**_

 _Can, ON, somewhere in the Niagara Falls area_

Crystal's mind was blown, no, it was blown already. 9 Years ago she learned she was some daughter of some musty, old Greek god. She was given a bronze sword that could kill monsters but went straight through regular people, so she ran away. And today she and her friends Matthew and Alan saw a one-eyed monster that they fought every day except it was huge! He was mumbling something about the sky so luckily he passed by without noticing them. Now this afternoon she and her friends came to the Niagara River.

"Water at last!" exhaled Alan

They all drank the "refreshing" river scum until they couldn't drink more.

"Hey don't be so greedy," a watery figure said as finished

"Wha-" said Crystal in a startled voice as she unsheathed her celestial bronze sword ready to disintegrate the figure.

"Whoa, the girl that's hell'a dangerous! Put that down I'm not a monster I'm just a naiad, a water spirit" Yelled the naiad

"I'm Sorry," said Crystal apologetically "we just want shelter."

"Oh you demigods, always on quests, didn't Chiron send you a tent or a wad of mortal cash?" asked the naiad

"Quests?Demigods?Chiron? What?" asked Alan

"Oh, gods of Olympus! Didn't your mortal parent tell you about camp?" asked the surprised naiad

"Um, no. We ran away from our _"mortal"_ parents because they were abusive" said Matthew

"Oh, I see!" said the naiad and then, she went to talking with a small rainbow. As soon as she was finished taking to the rainbow, a Lamborghini speeding at 500 M/Hr screeched to a stop on the other side of the river.

A dude with horns leaned out"Hey Meredith, new kids to bring to camp?" he said

"Long time no see Gleeson! You need to bring these people to camp" replied Meredith

The dude walked out, and Crystal nearly fainted. The dude had goat legs and a bronze AK-47 strapped to his back now that was a new level of weird.

The goat guy invited them into the car and waved a goodbye to Meredith. The dude asked them about their adventure and for every fight that happened his reply was always either "cool!","AWESOME!" or "I should have been there."

Now this guy was probably the most violent creature of all times thought Crystal.

* * *

The first thing she did when he got to the camp took the first proper shower in years and fell asleep...

* * *

 _In Crystal's dream_

As usual she had dreams and as always they never made sense to her.

She saw a big hairy Greek dude speaking to the big one-eyed monster that they saw that morning.

"Polyphemus you have once served my son Kronos who once cut me up do you now think you're worthy of serving me?" asked the big hairy Greek dude.

The Polyphemus dude quickly replied in a deep, evil voice"Yes Lord Uran-"

The big hairy Greek guy's form flickered for a split second and then yelled "Gah! Stop thinking of me in my Roman-"

The dream shifted, now he was in a dark room and then there was a giant and a vampire, they were apparently in the midst of a conversation.

"Antaeus! You can't help him! You'll eventually have to fight Percy Jackson again!? Remember last time in the Labyrinth?! He'll bring you back to Tartarus in a minute!" protested the vampire.

The giant replied "Bah! Nonsense Kelli. I've been training for many years he doesn't stand a chance. Also, you've been my servant for years you should know that I serve everybody who opposes the gods.", The dream faded...


	2. Matthew Gets Scorched by a Bronze Dragon

_**A/N Guys my intros are short Ok? Sry! Email me at 2 become an editor/writer. Wait for Percy 2 come in plz have some patience!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: Matthew Gets Scorched By a Bronze Dragon**_

 _US, NY, Long Island, Camp half-blood_

"Crystal! Wake up, you gotta check this out." Said Alan and Matthew both wearing matching orange Camp half-blood T-shirts.

Crystal sat up groggily "What time is it?" she and asked in confusion.

"Sheesh," said Alan "it's 10:30 you missed breakfast we just finished capture the flag, but still you've gotta check this out!"

Matthew didn't wait for an answer, and he pulled Crystal out of bed her new pajamas and all.

They came to a bronze dragon standing in front of the Hephaestus cabin.

As they approached it to get a better look. Almost immediately scrawny black-haired kid came out, "wait a sec, Supreme Commander Leo will show you around." he called as he ran to them "hey aren't you the new kids?"

"Yeah," said Matthew "when we were going for breakfast, and we passed it. It's awesome did you make him?"

"Yeah, kind of. You see I found Festus deep in the woods burning the trees. I went up to him because I'm immune to fire and told him to stop, he listens to sons of Hephaestus, I made some enhancements. He got destroyed at one point, and I made him a ship. Now my dad, Hephaestus, helped me repaired him. Now, he could do dragon form _and_ Argo II form" He summarized. Then, he tapped his Wii controller really fast on the statue of his dad and then the dragon changed into a two story tall warship with the dragon's head in front!

Suddenly after Festus Changed, he breathed fire on Matthew! To Leo's surprise Matthew was not harmed at all, in fact, his clothing wasn't even burnt. A blazing hammer hovered on top of his head.

"Woah dude how am I alive man?" asked Matthew

Leo called over to a boy sitting on the bench reading a book about sword fighting strategies "Percy get Chiron! The new kid Matthew was just claimed by Hephaestus" he yelled not answering Matthews question.

"No prob bro!"Answered Percy as he went off to find Chiron.

Less than a minute later Percy came back with a hairy dude with Horse legs.

The horse person welcomed them"Oh! Welcome to Camp Half-blood I didn't tell you that yesterday because, well, of course, you were all too tired and went to bed early." He said cheerfully "anyways let's get down to business."

"Ok..." Matthew replied "so I'm some son of a god whose name is Hephaestus that makes me immune to fire, and Greek monsters and God, my mind is going to blow up! By the way, who is Hephaestus anyways? "

"Oh Hephaestus is the god of fire, metalworking, stone masonry, forges and the art of sculpture, blacksmiths, and volcanoes" Leo answered "cool huh?"

"Wow, that's a lot of things!" Commented Alan

"Anyways you two Crystal and Alan, you will stay in the Hermes' cabin until you've been claimed by godly parents."

"Bu-" protested Matthew

"No protesting. You will meet again during capture-the-flag, breakfast, lunch, free time, dinner, and after 8:30" said Chiron

Alan, Crystal, and Matthew unhappily accepted.

"Ok, Matthew I believe that your cabin has some free time in the forges." Then he turned to Leo and said "Leo, you bring him to the forges," he commanded

"Yessir" replied Leo as he led Matthew to the forges

"And you two Alan and Crystal your cabins have Greek lessons with the Poseidon cabin. Percy here who is the only one in the Poseidon cabin will lead you to the temple of Apollo to do Greek poems."

"Ok," they said as one and quickly left...

* * *

 _ **A/N Guys plz I need suggestions so write reviews! PLZ! Ideas, constructive criticism, and compliments are greatly appreciated! We R still in need for five more writers and editors! The Lightninghawks over and out!**_

* * *

 _Ouranos' base, Unknown Area_

"Alright troopers we go tons of hellhounds and a son of the Telekines, I introduce you, Noah Lee!" Announced Ouranos

"*Howling*,*Barking*."

"Welcome, Noah Lee, Son of Telekines! Why have you joined us?" Ouranos asked suspiciously.

"well, I've heard that Typhon has come back and will join your side! I would like to stay alive, that's all!" Yelped Noah

"Oh my Titan (get it? oh god but he doesn't like gods so he says oh my Titan!) Well praise Chaos! Typhon has woken and joined us! As a team, we'll be unstoppable even that Percy Jackson demigod can't stop us. As a team we will destroy the Olympians and rule the world again!" thought Ouranos. Suddenly Ouranos had an idea, and he was going to meet his uncle, Tartarus.

 _Depths of Tartarus_

"Humph, now I am at full power and have a new body so once and again I'll be the primeval god of hell, punishment, and abyss. I will destroy the Olympians that turned me into a pit. I'll any, defeat the Olympians and rule again!" Tartarus thought

This moment Ouranos walked in"Hey uncle a while ago I heard that you have a new body so now would like to help destroy the Olympians?

"Oh oh my nephew, I thought that you were never going to show your face again to the world! How did you get out?" asked Tartarus.

"Oh you see, I escaped when Gaea was letting her monsters out. I blended in and hid under Mount. With your reforming son, Typhon." explained Ouranos "Gaea did not succeed, which I'm happy about because she told my son Kronos to kill me I'll use her unused monsters. I have, thousands of hellhounds, cyclops, three giants, a telekine and you're finally reformed son, Typhon. Can you please join our rebellion? Together we'll tear down the Olympians like wallpaper! Please?"

"I would love to help, Ouranos, after all the Olympians did to me, of course, I would" Tartarus answered cheerfully as Ouranos led him to his base.

 _Mount Washington, U.S.A_

"Ahhhh, after all these years my essence reforms where I was once imprisoned what kind of luck is that?!"Typhon said to himself "anyways my cousin has has started a rebellion I'll help defeat the Olympians once and for eternity!" As he pumped his fist and shook the whole mountain.

 _US, NY, Long Island, Camp half-blood_

"So your split into cabins based on your godly parents?" asked Alan as they walked from the temple of Apollo.

"Yeah 'course we are!" replied Percy.

Crystal got confused "wait, so Hermes is like the god of unclaimed part god children?" she asked in confusion

"Nah, He's the god of trickery, thieves,trades blah blah blah and he's also the messenger of the gods" answered Percy "but he's nicer than most gods so he lets the unclaimed children stay in his cabin."

"Oh I see!" realized Alan

Suddenly time sped up it was suddenly nighttime Alan started glowing, a faint glowing moon hovered above his eyes went blank white.

"Eidions" many of screamed

"Crystal you stay here with your friend." then he turned to two kids making random, hilarious haikus barely even aware of what was happening around them, "Travis, Connor something happened to the new kid get the medics from the Hecate cabin I'll get Chiron,"he yelled as he ran over to the big house

A few minutes later a few kids came rushing with a bag of small black cubes and a flask of yellow liquid. They forced some black cubes into his mouth.

Suddenly Chiron came galloping with Percy riding on his back( never happened before…). "Stop! He's going to burn up! He's not hurt or sick or possessed I think he is being claimed." he yelled

"What?" asked Travis

"A glowing moon, a symbol of Nyx minor god of do you really believe that h- "

Alan's eyes flew open "There was a woman. She said he was the primordial god of dreams sh-she he said she was my mom" he gasped "She said she was going to be neutral in the war and wouldn't affect my choice."

"War? Again? It's only been two months since we defeated Gaea. " said Chiron thoughtfully "Ahh, we will speak of this later."

"Wait? his mom is a what God?" asked one of a the Hecate's kids

" A primordial god. I hoped we could avoid this, but it's necessary now. Primordial gods were the first four generations of existence they led to the Titans then the Olympians now us. Gaea, Hypnos, Thanatos, Typhon, Tartarus and Nyx, they all were primordials."Chiron answered "Ok anyways two of you have been claimed. Alan, Matthew, Crystal, I think it's time for your first quest."

"What is it?" asked Alan

"A demigod, somebody just like you named Daniel Yang needs to be brought here, to Camp half-blood he is 13 and studying math at the UCC with a master's degree.I suspect he is a child of Athena," answered Chiron "Will you bring him to camp?"

"Sure," said Alan

"Easy Peasy" replied Matthew

"It won't be as easy as you think"Replied Chiron, "I think you're going to need some ambrosia, weapons, and armor" he gestured to Matthew the newly claimed son of Hephaestus

"Ok," they all said(yes, even AllenCrystal who finally recovered from his shock) as Matthew led them to the forges…

* * *

 _ **A/N Hope you enjoyed it, guys!**_

 _ **Who should win the war? Olympians or Ouranos**_

 ** _The next Chapter is gonna' take some time because I'm working on a huge game_**


End file.
